


My Secretary

by orphan_account



Series: Vampires are real(ly faboulous) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda is a Vampire, Ambigous Gender, Fluff and Crack, Frank is a decent being, Humor, Jim and Carol look alike in my head, Jim have biologically female human body, Multi, Pseudo-May(Spock) December(Jim) romance but you'll barely notice it, Sarek is human, ambigous sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a manga name 'Midnight Secretary'A vampire boss and a human secretary like each other,they later marry.My only knowledge of Fifty Shades of Grey and Twilight are from ScreenJunkies  and MovieSins.I do this for fun...so have fun readingCrazy plot ahead. Be aware ;)Thank you for yaoichan12, your fics are the inspiration and my guilty pleasure.





	1. (B)romance 4ever isn't so bad

Jim sighed. Another bills just came. Life is hard if you don't get a stable job. Ever since xeir parents died, it is harder to get a decent funding. 

Jim still wants to scream and cry to the company xeir parents work with. Xe got a good reason to do so, it's their fault that xeir parents and Sam are gone. The company sent them to an expense paid trip minus Jim (because Jim was too small that time, xe cant go). The trip was all fine and dandy until the flight home, which causes them missing as they fall in Bermuda triangle. Their bodies were never found. The companies still have a conciensece (or at least an image to uphold) and did give a so-sorry-about-your-loss-don't-sue-us money, but that's barely cover Jim's high school fee, financially speaking...

When emotional loss is in an account....even if the company directors tycoon got broke, all xeir trophy spouse leaving xem, and beg for food in Jim's feet..

xe still feels that isnt enough. 

But Jim is just one person. Xe couldnt do anything even xe tries. The best revenge is not to be like xem, I guess. Like Jim could suddenly became as rich as the tycoon, anyway. 

Thankfully, Untie Frank is still here. 

Untie Frank is Zaza Winnie friend (read: Frank has a thing for Winnie. But zaza Goerge beat xem before xe even has the chances. Jim knows this because Frank once told xem while Frank is sober. Xe feels sorry for Frank, especially when xe says how Jim looks like Goerge but with Winona's personality. Ouch..Anyway, xe is the first to take Jim when xe heard the news. And xe has been here ever since. ) Untie Frank is not really that studious in xeir youth, but xe is an hard worker. Xe had been jumping around from job to job, searching for pennies after pennies, while Jim helps.. but not much, because xe still has to study. 

All those years of hard work finally made Jim manage to graduate as a secretary, the money could actually be a lot more if they didnt have to pay for Frank's kidney transplant...but Jim wouldnt have it any other way. After all ,Untie Frank is the last member xe got, and along with certain sweetheart doctor Jim called Bones, are the two most precious people in xeir lives. 

"Untie Frank, drink your water! We don't want you to lose another kidney..." Jim shouts while handing xem the water. 

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks to your doctor friend there, I'm still alive." Frank lift the glass before saying" Xe's a good one,Jim. You should date xem."

At that Jim might blush a little. Xe quickly cough it up. "Maybeee..." Jim tries to ponder. Bones is kind, sweet, and overall a good spouse material, what could possibly made that bitch Jocelyn to leave xem anyway? Probably because xe is a bitch...

O yeah, Jim almost forgotten about Jocelyn.

(Jim honestly really wants to forget the look on Bones face one years ago, when the bitch and xem finally offically split. Broken hearted is not a look Jim likes on Bones. Not at all. ) 

"Bones hasn't got over xeir break up with Jocelyn..." Jim sighs then adds "Besides I dont want to burden xem with us." Xe knows that Frank's treatment was too cheap to be true. Bones must have done something and it is a good deed, enough for a lifetime of gratitude. 

"If things aren't this complicated, would you date xem?" Frank says before gulping the water. 

"Maybe..."Jim trails off

"Then give it a go." Frank put xeir glass and stare at Jim in the eye "I see it in xeir eyes, xe cares a lot about you ,Jim."

"You think so?" Jim questions, and Frank nods. "Well, I could always invite xem to have lunch together." Xe rubs the back of xeir neck still unsure. 

"That's the spirit!" Franks slaps Jim on the shoulder "Go get'em Jim!" 

00000000

Jim tries to preapre xemsleves as xe headed to the hospital. Today, Jim and Bones are planning on their weekly 'hanging out' together. Jim figure since that is the time they talk about what has happened and xeir feelings (basically what a date consist of anyway). All xe needs to ask is whether Bones is interested with a change of status and they are offically a couple. 

_ I hope xe doesn't find me too bland. Xe probably know I dont have any money for a perfume of fancy clothes. Hopefully xe doesnt demand it if we get together. Nah, xe isnt that kind of a person.  _

__

 Jim finally gather as much courage as xe can to meet Bones at the hospital waiting room. Turns out Bones is already there, currently talking to a beautiful lardie

"Oh, hey Jim! Meet Carol, my date." 

Bones introduce Carol as if xe introduce the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"Hello." the lardie say

_ Damn, xe has blue eyes and a blonde hair like me, but waaay hotter. Bones has a good eye. Jim thought to xemsleves.  _

__

"Nice to meet you, Carol. I'm Jim, Mccoy's best friend." _And apperantly that is far as we go._

__

"So what's bringing you to the hospital, Jim? Is it Untie Frank again?" Mccoy says worried

"No, xe's fine. I...want to..ask...you..." _to be my date_ " ..about if there is a job offering at the hospital for a secretary."

"Sorry, Jim. There ain't any." Mccoy says solemnly

"Shame..." Jim says "Well, I'll better go and find me a job elesewhere." 

Thank God. Jim really dont want to work near Bones too close..because xe afraid of gory blood scene and dead people.... not that it has anything with Bones per se...

"Are you looking for a job?" Carol then looked to Jim "The company I work with need a secretary, you know the Grayson's?"

"That giant humongous corp?! I can't...I never had any experience" _And working too close to you is even worse than working close to Bones._

__

"Oh don't worry. They are looking for new recruits, no need for experience."

"Ah, really though? I don't they pick a freshly graduated secretary like me..." Jim tries to muster an excuse..anything...

"I think you should try it, Jim. Maybe they will hire you." Bones says "Beats having to search for other companies."

"Maybe I'll try it, Bones." Jim acquicises. 

"Awesome. They are doing the last hirement for secretary today. Just submit your CV and we will held the interview in 3 hours."

"Wait..how do you that?" Jim asks

"Because I'm the head of the said departement. And I'll be the one interviewing you." Carol threw a wink. 

"Okaaaayyy..." Jim says. _Just my luck._

__

00000000

On the interviewing table, the sweet Carol turn into a stern alost demonic being. Jim really should have watch out when xe is seated in the table. Xe really should. 

"Let us start the interview. Beware that I would not go easy on you." Carol almost glared straight at Jim's soul. 

Jim just gulps. 

After what it seems like a gruelling and fast paced questions. Carol finally said "That is all. I will have the result tommorrow." With that, xe ignores Jim and mounted a dozens paperwork. 

"Thank you." Jim tries no to trip as xe leaves the office. Jim really has no time to think about the answer, since Carol mostly ask something in a very quick phase. Jim gives xeir best answer, because xe isn't that much sure the answer are right anyway. 

Jim could swore xe saw Carol smile as xe closed the door. Xe really should get xeir eyes fixed. 

00000000

Jim was really suprised to find the news delivered to xem in person. Literally by Carol and Bones. 

It was a lazy morning. Jim still in xeir pajamas when xe heard the bell. Propabbly just a random surveyer or salesperson. Xe figure waking up in an pajamas couldnt hurt. 

Turns out xe was wrong

"Mornin sunshine." Bones says while xe snickers

"Morning Jim." Carol who also snickers said "Nice PJs."

"Thanks...?" Jim says mind still groggilly.

"You have to wake up early from now on darlin.." Bones says

"Why?" Xe asks

"Cause you got the job at Graysons!!" Carol exclaims 

Jim really cant help if xe hugs Carol 

"And that is not all..." Bones add

"They have agree to make your pay the same as a third year secretary!" Carol adds

"And they pay third year secretary quite a lot of money.." Bones says "The same as my payment."

"Wow.." Jim couldnt believe it what xe is hearing " That is awesome! Thank you.Thank you. " Jim chants that to Carol as xe still hugging xem with xeir dear life. 

"Aw, youre welcome." Carol says

Jim winks to Bones "Xe's a keeper."

"That's true." Bones nods. 

0000


	2. Introducing Old Jim to the Graysons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> The start of May(Spock)- December(Jim in disguise)  
> I don't regret this one bit.

 The Graysons is a big corp, with a humoungus building to back it up. First time xe looked at the office Jim is a bit intimidated by how the building sore the sky. 

 

"You are gonna love it there." Was Carol word, and Jim sorta hope xe is right. 

 

And heck, after passing the scary administrator, xe feels xe could do anything they throw at xem. 

 

Five months in the job and Jim is adjusting,sorta. Xe stay as low as possible, and barely talk to anyone except Carol.

(And because Carol is xeir boss, there is not much interaction beetween xem. Xe has to keep the neutrality after all.) Actually, most people don't even know Jim is a secretary, and barely knows Jim's name, so that counts as a plus for Jim.

 

Three months later, the hell starts....

Jim was walking near the President Director's room when suddenly the door opened...eh slammed seemed more appropriate. 

 

"You can find another secretary! I quit!" Nyota Uhura storms out from the room.

 

Jim knows Nyota Uhura...the beautiful and talented secretary is the closest comfidante of the President Director, Mx. Grayson. 

There are rumors that they are together...but eh...who believe in rumors?! And besides, who they fuck with is not other people problem. Especially, Jim. Jim flattens and hides xemselves, as Nyota is scary when xe is angry. Xeir eyes can cast you to stone if you are not careful.. 

 

000000000

 

Nyota Uhura cut through the room with xeir heels. All sane beings practically ran for their life at the sight of xem. They don't want to be the receiving end of that. 

 

Carol senses the impending danger from xeir instinct. Just moments later, Nyota Uhura knocked the xeir doorstep. 

 

Carol takes a deep breath "Come in." Xe says

 

Nyota Uhura came near to Carol 

"Hello, Nyota. You rarely visit." Carols says getting up from xeir chair and stands beside the table. 

 

"Sorry for the sudden appearance but I need a favor." Nyota near xeir distance and hold Carol's shoulder. Xe then slumps while saying "Please take me back as your secretary. " Nyota says practically grovel at Carol

 

"Arent you suppose to ask the President Director?" And stop grovelling at me!

 

"I dont have to .." Nyota gets up, Carol knows that look. The schemish one. "I know Amanda, and its not the first time secretaries have left Spock, all I need is your signature and I will be back as your secretary." Carol could swore xe sees Nyota pulled a big puppy eyes look on xem, sadly xe doesnt have enough proof. 

 

"But I already have your replacement..I cant kick xem out. Xe needs the money for xeir Untie's treatment." Xe sighs. As much as xe loves Nyota to be with xem, Jim really needs this. And Carol is starting to grow fond of Jim. Len is starting to rub on xem, it seems. 

 

"Huh...even I am not that heartless...." Nyota deflates _Unless, maybe_.... "What is xeir name?"

 

"James Tiberius Kirk,why?"

 

"I want to talk to them." Nyota grins

 

000000000

 

Jim did not gulps when Nyota Uhura call xem. 

Xe also did not gulp when Nyota Uhura practically grins at xem. And there is only two things that caused beautiful people to grin at Jim:

A. Jim pays them (either for sex or not for sex)

B. They are planning hell for Jim (ex: The hot detention teacher who makes Jim life miserable, the hot professor that make Jim life miserable, and the hot traffic police that gives Jim a ticket) 

There is option C somewhere....

 

"Hello, James." Nyota grins 

 

"Si'am." Jim nods

 

"Call me Nyota."

 

"Thank you, Nyota. Call me Jim."

 

 "Have a seat."

 

Jim proceed to seat cautiously as xe still lock xeir eyes on Nyota. Is being scary as hell a must have talent in here? Nyota Uhura made Jim more nervous than the interview with Carol. And sitting in a bean cushion nonetheless...

 

"Jim," Nyota nods, clearly remebering the name to write on a hitlist somewhere, continues, "so..let's cut this short. I want your position, but I don't want you out of job..so why dont we trade? You could use the addition of salary, and I get to be with Carol."

 

"That sounds too good." Jim is suspicous. Very much so. "Tell me, why do you want to trade with me?"

 

"I already have the money I need from stock market, I just like to repay Amanda to help me fund my studies." Nyota says sweetly. 

 

Yeah, right. Jim snorts mentally. "So.. this has nothing to do with Mx. Grayson?" Jim glared at xem, finally feeling brave. 

 

"Of course not." Nyota tries very hard to look at Jim eyes, xe really does.

 

Jim snorts "then maybe that is why you shouted 'I quit' and slam Mx. Grayson door?"

 

"Nooooo...." 

Now the position is reversed. Jim is staring at the nervous Nyota. Guess Jim could survive this office after all. 

 

"Okay fine..." Nyota fessed up "I can't stand working for Spock, xe always try to proposition me."

 

"Well, can't blame'em you're beautiful." Jim shrugs 

 

"Why, thank you." Nyota smiles "But xe propostion anyone under 50...I heard xe dated a Gorn once."

 

"Okay....xe sounds so nice...I definitely wanted to trade with you." Jim says sarcastically.

 

"Maybe we can dress you up! That way you are so ugly xe wouldn't want you near xem!"

 

"And how are we going to pass the company's database Hmm?!" 

 

"Leave it all to me." Uhura smiles

 

000000000

 

Uhura called xeir minions...I mean, dearest friends :Gaila and Carol. 

 

Gaila the computer expertise manage to change Jim's apperance in the photo and also xeir age in the company's database. 

 

Carol the head of research departement is (conviniently) currentlly working on a make up that is resistant to water, wind, dirt,and even fire. The only thing that can take of xeir makeup is the special substance made out of ethylene and Aloe Vera 

"Be careful, it is very hard to make the antidote and the make-up, only use these in emergency only." 

 

 

0000₩₩₩

 

With that set, Nyota only needs to make one little call...

"Hi Amanda!"

 

"Nyota! What a lovely surprise! Are you still with Spock?"

 

"No we end things....I decide I want my old position, being Spock's secretary is a bit too... overwhelming...."

 

"Oh..." Amanda deflates _This is the third time and Spock only hold this position for a year_

"Don't worry Amanda, I found a friend of mine who will be perfect to replace me, xe is not really that pretty in apperance, but xe is a great secretary." Nyota says and tries to hold xeir snickers. "Here, I'll send you a picture." Xe sends Jim's updated profile to Amanda.

 

"Oh..I..see.. Well, I'll take your word for it." Amanda saw Jim's picture. 

 _Yikes_...Amanda thought (and that's coming from a refined gentlebeing who is known for xeir wisdom to see the beauty in everything.) Maybe its about time, I give Spock an ugly secretary, that way xe would be more focused on the work.

 

 _Am I punishing Spock to hard?_ Xe wonders _No, Spock need to change xeir way._..Xe convince xemsleves. _I really hope xe doesn't throw a fit._

00000

 

"Go on, Jim."

 

"Wait...I'm not ready. ."

 

"Dont worry, Gaila already handle it all." Nyota says showing Jim xeir ID, which is James Tiberius Kirk, same name just different apperance and also age. 

 

"After I knock this door, I'm going to leave you." Nyota says "Good luck. Remember, xe can smell fear." Xe whisper to Jim's ear. 

 

Somehow Jim doesn't feel at ease.

 

0000

 

Spock eyes the new secretary and immediately grew uninterested. 

_Why cant they pick a more appealling secretary?!_

The new secretary face is old, xeir teeth are yellow, and xeir face is full of other zits. According to xeir biography, xe is 30 years older than Spock. Spock gags just looking at xem...at least the Gorn xe once fucked has mucles, this one is so very lanky..xe appears to have difficulty in standing...no way the intercourse with xem is going to be fun or happening. So not happening. 

 

000000

 

The first thing Jim saw when xe come in is how big this office is. Mx. Graysons table is on the backside of the room, with no sunlight whatsoever can shine, because there is no windows. Only walls surrounds the room. Xe eyes how the secretary table is a quarter of Mx. Grayson table, which is ten feet away from xem. Mx Grayson table could be use to dine for six people or a body could be put on top of there. There is a door that seems to lead to bathroom. 

 

There is actually a fridge. A fridge in here. And also a giant ass TV. Too bad there is no couch anywhere. Then again, Mx. Grayson chair is so big , Jim wouldn't mind if xe sleeps in that chair. 

 

Throw a bed anywhere with some nightlight, and you practically have Jim's house. 

 

Oh right, Jim has to introduce xeirselves. Here goes. 

 

Jim takes a deep brwath and says "Howddy...parntner! I'm yeer neuww secretarrrry....Old Jieeem! Pleasure to meet ya."

 

Mx. Grayson seems to twitch at that and nods. 

"Er...sorry fer the accent. I'm still getting used to this big old city. Funny I'm a big old too...Hyuck..hyuck..." 

 

Mx Grayson just stare at xem silently looking pained. 

 

"So...I'll just sit here and makes myself comfy if ye dont mind." 

 

Jim should be worried that xeir boss is totally silent. But then again, xe is not firing xem.....

 

0000000000

"Howddy...partner! I'm yeer neuww secretarrrry....Old Jieeem! Pleasure to meet ya."

Spock really isn't comfortable to be reminded by the human Untie Bessie married. Xe keeps pinching and stuffing xeir cheeks with pie...It was a nightmare. As a teen xe was so scared xe actually prayed to God that one time....(And guess what, Xe didn't answered. Maybe Spock should have prayed to Dracula instead) 

 

 

"Er...sorry fer the accent." 

_You better be..._

 

" I'm still getting used to this big old city. Funny I'm a big old too...Hyuck..hyuck..." 

 _Not funny. Stop acting like Bobo the clown._ (Bobo was a bully that really likes to torcher other creatures. Especially a half-breed vampire like Spock.) 

 

So...I'll just sit here and makes myself comfy if you dont mind." 

 

 _Good. That babling finally stop. Peace at last_. Spock sighed mentally.

 

_I can't take a second more of this._

_Maybe if I could found the fault of this secretary, Zaza would see the illogicalness of this._

 

So Spock begin searching for anyhting remotely suspicous. 

 

The secretary is actually very organized in the file arrangement. 

 

When Spock ask all the file xe needs, it only took few seconds before the file was already handed to xem. 

 

To be fair, the dirty hillibilly didn't scratch or put dust in any of the thing xe touches. 

 

Xe never pry anything except xeir duty. When xe asks something work related, some of xeir accent actually gone. 

 

When xe answers the phone. Xeir accent is as good as gone. Xe does know a proper English. 

 

And in work, xe doesn't bable or distract Spock. Xe immidiatelly leaves at the break. 

 

Unfortunately the conclusion is that xe found none. The new secretary is good enough. Shit.

 

_I supposed it is an adequate time to try to work professionally. It appears fate always unkind to me. Spock sighs and wallow at xeir fate. It is difficult for me to date anyone in public for fear the company's reputation could be ruined. I could always wear a disguise, but it loses the fun in it...I suppose that could be done that as last resort._

 

 _Also, I have to settle for a synthetic blood, again._ Spock sighed, being a vampire CEO is hard.

 

 

And actually Spock is not that evil with the secretaries...in fact xe is a good boss.

The first secretary doesnt suit xeir taste, so that way at the next mistake, Spock immediately fires the secretary (it helps xe spilled coffee in a rather important file). 

The second has the same idea with Spock regarding 'sucking up to the boss' and has beautiful posterior. But unfortunately, xe is also a spy, so Spock fires xem, maybe after xe got released from jail Spock could meet xem. Nah, bad idea.

 The third one is beautiful, smart, definitely not a spy, and all around perfect...except Spock might be slightly too eager, making xem blow xeir chances. 

And now Spock has to will xemselves to bear with the new unattractive old wrinkly secretary.

 

Jim is so thankful the disguise worked. Xe adds the hillibilly accent for safety measure. Mx. Grayson seems to be pained everytime Jim speak, but if it can make xem stay away from Jim,xe better use it.

 

0000

 

At lunch, Jim sat with Nyota and Carol. 

"Hello Jim." They say

 

"Howdy y'all! Hyuck, hyuck. You all look fine today!"

 

"Why thank you, Jim." Carol says trying to hold xeir giggles

 

"How is your new position?" Nyota asks

 

"We get along just fine and dandy! I think I'm adjusting just fine..." _Mx. Grayson though, not so much...._

000000

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sugar is sweet, but not as sweet as your (chess) moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is so clueless and sweet in this :)

 

 

Spock looked a horizontal, vertical but not diagonally or L moves, that is reserved for bishops and horses. Spock is more of a rook type of being.  

 

Thanks to the lack of hot secretary, nothing can distract xem from the craving for blood. Xe has been having that problem in xeir teens, which explains why xe gain weight when that gore movie Bloodbath was premiering. 

 

Xe let out a bag of blood hidden in xeir cupboard, clearly ignoring Amanda warning about not to. (They couldn't find a decent janitor that have high tolerance for Spock's 'blood fetish'. Those who do never seem to get the job right.)

 

With xeir fangs, xe rip the (synthetic) blood bag, but careful not to splatter blood all over xem. No decent CEO spoil xeir custom -made suit. 

Again, it is synthetic, because real human blood have to be taken by consent. There is a 'place' for vampires that don't follow the rule. Yes, it is manage by Bobo the clown, Spock is not going to go there. Nope. 

 

When that is that, xe finally began sipping through the blood. At this rate even synthetic can bring so much joy. 

 

Maybe xe should listen to Amanda and find someone for xem, preferably a human. Xe always prefers humans to other creatures anyway. With a human, Spock can have a ready human blood for xem. It will be nice if the human can doubles as a fucktoy. 

 

Then again, zaza Amanda said xe should marry for love. Eh, xe still is young, no need to settle too soon. Edward what's-xeir-name settles for a teen and still the wedding is remembered as 'the greatest human vampire wedding ever'. Please, xeir zaza's wedding could kick xeir asses if it wasn't for xeir zaza Sarek insistence on 'a nice and simple wedding, the money is better off for charity instead'. Sarek has similarities with Ebenezer Scrooge which was the trait that make zaza Amanda love xem the most. 

 

Love...An interesting thing...that Spock is not going to ponder, because xe has blood to suck. 

 

Spock was so busy sucking, xe didn't realize the door is not locked, only closed. Xe also forgot to look at the clock to notice that this is the end of lunchbreak. The lunchbreak is not for CEO, xe can have lunchbreak as long as xe please, but for lowly employee, for example, Jim. Jim, xeir new (but so old and wrinkly) secretary, who works in Spock's office. Jim, who is opening the door to enter the said office.

 

And now currentlly staring at xeir CEO who holds a bag of blood with xem. 

 

Spock stopped to notice Jim. Xe proceed to put away the blood bag as calmly as xe could

 "Mx. Ķirk...I can explain...." Let see, what would be the explanation that doesn't make Jim thinks that Spock is a creep with a blood fetish...

 

"No need, Mx. Grayson." Jim said seriously. 

 

 _Oh no, is xe one of the old ones that knew vampires actually exist. Or worst, xe has a relation to Van Hellsing_.Spock internally shivers, Van Hellsing is the one that made the stake at heart kill vampires rumors. Like all rumors, it isn't true, but the replacement while the skin regenerates is a bitch.  

 

Spock braced xeirselves, praying to er..somebeing willing to listen, that Jim is an idiot and somehow doesn't connect sucking blood with creepy weirdo that needs to be put in an asylum.....

 

Xe sorta got xeir prayer...because Jim says

" I am actually amazed, I didn't know you like Teri's tomato juice too!"

 

"I do?!" All those years of training thankfully make Spock's I-am-surprised tone so bland as obviously-can't-you-tell one. 

 

"Yeah...Teri's juice is awesome! I ussually buy the regular thing...I never knew the rumored high quality tomato juice is real! The concentration is so pure, it is a thick as blood! That's why they put it in a real blood bag, just like the real thing! That must cost you a fortune!" Jim says babling like a teenage fanby. Spock decides xe will ignore Jim's squealling in favor of feeling relief. 

 

"Indeed...." _Whatever makes you thinks I am weird._

"Well, you don't have to worry about it! I won't let your secret out, as we are two fanbies of tomato juice need to stick together!" Jim says cheerfully. 

 

Jim's gullibleness actually touch Spock's (metaphorical) heart "Thank you, Mx. Kirk." 

 

"Aw shucks, Mx. Grayson." Xe said while sitting to xeir chair, and continues to do xeir work. 

 

Maybe having Jim as a secretary isn't so bad. At least now, Spock can drink blood without being thought as a creep. 

 

After the 'tomato juice' incident, Spock found that before the break, James would put one tomato juice in Spock's table. 

 

Spock eyes the thing. It is really a tomato juice. It's not that Spock can't drink it, (since it doesn't contain garlic), it's the fact that xe never like to enjoy the taste of human drinks . Xe never tries orange juice or cow milk or coffee or tea on xeir own. Xe insists to only drink water (and blood, of course) whenever xe can, because the last time xe refuses Huang's tea the deal was cut off. It was only tea, it's not like Spock trash talk Huang's (ehm..ugly pig faced) spouse in front of xeir face. 

 

So like other drinks that was offered to xem, xe refused to drink it and proceed to throw it to the garbage. Besides, the drink is that cheap, probably didn't taste that good.

Xe did not do it right in front of Jim's face, of course. Even xe knows that is a cruel thing to do. 

 

Jim, not knowing that Spock throws the tomato juice in the garbage, proceed to put another juice in xeir table. Spock didn't have the (metaphorical) heart to tell Jim to stop, so xe proceed to throw it secretely. And the next day, Jim would put one again, and again and again. 

 

After a month of doing this, Spock finally gave in. When Jim had exited to go to lunch, Spock grab the juice and put the straw in it. Xe assures xemsleves that if the taste is that horrible, xe will never tries again, but just this one, xe'll give it a chance. With that, xe suck the juice.

 

_Huh, it does taste a lot like (dilute) blood. Who would have thought._

Spock noticed drinking the juice actually has a sweet taste into it, probably the addition of sugar in it. 

 

Xe was surpised the next day, that Jim stopped giving xem the juice. Or the next day, or the next next day....Spock almost regret all those juice xe threw in garbage. 

 

After a week, Jim finally look at xem and said. "You might have noticed I stopped giving you the tomato juice." Jim says

 

Spock nods

 

"Er..the thing is I..ran out of money to purchase it." Jim said rather sheepishly "I am sorry. I knew you like it so much, I couldn't help but give it to you. At first, I can still buy two, but after a week I can only buy one. And now, I dont have enough money to buy even one more." Xe says

 

"I am sorry. If I knew.."

 

"Oh no no, it was my decision. I am not blaming you." Xe sighed. "You did enjoy the juice right?" 

 

"Yes. I did." 

 

"Thank you." Jim smiles "Dont worry, my paycheck is in three days, I can buy it for you again in no time." Jim looks at the clock "Excuse me si'am, I have to go and have lunch before my break ends."

 

Spock can only nods and watch xem leave. 

 

 _Well, now I feel like a huge douchebag_. Spock slumps in xeir chair. 

 

Jim should have bought the juice in cartons. Everyone knows if you buys packs, it is cheaper than the individuals..

Spock decides xe will (finally) educate that knowledge to Jim. This has nothing to do with the fact xe feels slightly guilty and wants to make it up to Jim. Also has nothing to do with gratitude xe feels for Jim to actually care about xem. Xe just wants to show Jim to be a smarter consumer. 

 

00000

Jim tries to drag xeir ass off the bus to walk xeir way to xeir home. Xe was searching for a key, when xe heard a honk from xeir back. 

 

Xe turns xeir back ans saw the delivery person get off from the truck and said 

"Package for James Tiberius Kirk." 

 

"Yes, it's me. " Jim hold xeir keys and turns xeir back. 

 

The delivery person nods and proceed to open the truck. Jim watches as xe lifts five cartons of boxes and put xem on xier doorstep. Jim could xe from the box that it was Teri's tomato juice.  

 

"I didn't order this!" Jim says. 

 

"It's already paid." 

 

"By who?!"

 

"No return adress." Xe said while handing Jim a pen and paper. "Sign here, please."

 

 _Oh well, at least I can save money_. As Jim signs the paper, xe saw that the mailman's uniform has the Grayson's company logo.

(Well, there is also the huge logo in the truck, but Jim was to busy to wonder about the juice to notice that one.)

 

"You work for the Grayson's..."

 

"Yes si'am."

 

"And you don't know who sent it?"

 

"N..No..si'am." Xe said nervously. 

 

 _That confirms it_ "Okay, thanks again."

 

00000000pp0

 

When Jim bring the five carton inside, Frank was suprised, to put it mildly "Jim?! Why the hell did you buy five cartons of that thing?!"

"I didnt." Xe said "My boss give it to me."

 

"Oh. You two are friends?"

 

Jim says after somethought. "I guess we are."

 

"What a wierd company..." Frank mutters as xe watched Jim enter xeir bedroom. _I never heard a company that tells secretary to put on an old person uniforms before..._

 

0ppppppppp

 

 

"Thank youu fer the tomato juice," Jim says as xe put one juice in Spock's table again. 

 

Spock only raises an eyebrow

 

"Well, if you dont want to admit it, it's a okay. I am still thankful for whoever send it, it was sweet." Jim knows xe lost xeir accent in there. But, meh. Mx Grayson already knows that Jim could actually talk normally anyway. Jim jaws hurts a little when xe does the accent. 

 

"The juice contains sugar, which gave it the sweet flavor." Spock says flatly. 

 

"Yeah..." Jim muses and stare at Spock with a lazy smile similar to the kind Jim gave after an awesome sex kind.  

 

Spock admires the look for a (long) moment before asking "Are you not going to have lunch?"

 

"Nah..I am not hungry." Jim says, and forgot again the hillibilly accent, but then again Spock probably didn't notice. Spock will also probably didn't notice that the tone was similar to Jim's Look-at-me-and-do-me tone. 

 

"You should eat." 

 

"Yeah." Jim realizes that xe needs to be all hillibilly and stuff "Wait, I never saw ya at the cafeteria, when do ya have lunch?!"

 

"I used to have it catered to me by my last secretary..." Spock trailed off. _But it's fine. Because I actually don't need to eat any human food anyway_. Xe remembers xe was caught one time throw the food Nyota gave xem because it has garlic in it....maybe that is why Nyota won't have sex with xem...Does all humans see garlic as an important sacred condiments or something? 

 

"Why didnt you say so?! Of course, I'll bring it to you. What's your order si'am?"

 

"Salad and Plomeek Soup please."

 

What a bland taste. Oh, well. "The drink?"

 

"I already have it." Spock gesture at the tomato juice. That didn't made Jim smile. No it did not.

 

"And for the dessert?"

 

"No need." _I am sure you can not provide the dessert I had in mind..._

"Then don't you worry, I'll be back before you know it."

 

Some time later....

 

"Here you are si'am." Jim put the trays, then xe stands in front of Spock's table. 

 

Neither if them said any word. 

 

 Jim then opens xeir mouth to say "I'll leave you to eat your lunch."

 

"Oh." Spock was snapped out of the...meditation..yes, it was a meditation. "Yes."

 

With that, Jim excuses xemsleves and leaves. 

 

00p0pppp

 

Spock grabs the spoonful of soup and eat in silence. The soup seem so bland all of the sudden. Spock could swore it still taste the same as xeir grandparent recipe (From Sarek side's not Amanda. T'Pau has an excellent taste in soup, Greg does not.)

 

Xe decides to try the salad. It too was too bland, probably because Spock has ordered Jim not to put any sauce on it. 

 

The juice seems to be the only thing that was tasty at lunch. Xe began sipping the juice, ignoring xeir lunch. 

As xe was done sipping the juice, silence was felt once more. 

 

The room suddenly felt so empty and big, the darkness in it didn't even comfort Spock. It was like a gigantic thing that was crowding the room went missing.  

 

Spock had to admit eating without Jim felt very quiet. Too quiet. 

 

The admittance began to make Spock admit other things, like how xe almost miss the stupid accent Jim has, how xe misses Jim's goofy smiles and not to mention Jim beautiful eyes. Spock reason it is normal for people acknowledge beautiful things without feeling any attraction...that doesn't mean Spock is attracted to Jim...xe just miss Jim, perhaps xe could invite Jim for having lunch together, maybe talk about each other to be better acquinctance, just like how xe used to do it with Nyota, before trying to fuck xem....Not that Spock would want to fuck Jim....that is ridicoulous...Jim is not a romantic interest xe is...a friend. 

 

Spock is still new to this 'friend' thing, so that may the cause to all this confusion. Spock only know five basic mode of interaction, greeting family members, meeting buisness partners, grilling incompentent rival and/or staff, giving orders to staff, and asking people to fuck. Maybe asking Jim will be a new addition...as a friend...so the idea of having sex with Jim is ridicoulous, xe just love ...spending time with Jim. Yeah, that's it.

 

0000

 

The next day, Jim is currentlly trying to figure out how exactly xe is gonna open the door. _Carrying two trays by yourself is hard work....maybe I could borrow the lunch lardie's roller_ xe thought

 

"Can I borrow a roller?" 

 

"Sure thing old one. Be careful not tripping yourself."

 

"Jim! Over here!" Nyota called 

 

"Sorry, cant! I'm busy." Jim says as xe tries to stop the troller without tossing the food all over the place. 

 

Carol ask incredulously "Why are you bringing two trays?!"

 

"Mx. Grayson and I are going to have lunch together." Xe says 

 

"Be Careful Jim..that is the trick xe uses before...."

 

"Nyota, please. Mx Grayson couldn't possibly propostion me! I'm too old for that!" 

 

"You are right. But be careful! Don't forget about your age, Jim!" Carol says and wave xem off. 

 

00000

 

The lunch is still a quiet affair. Well, it didnt feel empty anymore. It just feel something is off...

 

Spock glance at the secretary sitting at xeir chair. Xe is currentlly eating some mash potatoes and blended peas...so far the tomato juice hasn't been touched. Xe seems to be pondering something...xeir mind seems to take xem far away...as if xe tries to distance xeirselves from the fact xe is eating with xeir employer...xeir boss..or in other word, Spock. 

 

_James appears silent..perhaps xe still fears me..._

_Maybe I should try to speak first.._

"Would you like to play chess after lunch, James?"

 

Jim eyes went wide before xe smiles "Call me Jim, Mx. Grayson. And yes, I would love too."

 

"Call me Spock." Xe offers

 

"Of course, Mx. Spock." Jim smiles

 

"Just Spock, please." 

 

"Yes, Spock." Xe smiles. Spock cursed the seventh heaven, that radiant smile was the one thing that distract Spock from winning the chess game. 

 

000000000

As time passes, Jim started to lessen the hillibilly accent, and Spock started to accept that maybe not fucking something in lunchbreak is not so bad...at least, xe can spent time with a genuine friend (who is not there for the sex, or to steal the company's data, or the buiness relations, and actually earned the pay with only hard work everyday...). Never knew people could talk freely, so that's what's friends are...it has a nice feeling.

 

Jim also gives advices regarding dating...turns out xe is an experienced one...in theory, at least. 

 

"Look...dating is sorta similar to buisness trade yes, but most people dont like it to be upfront that way, you need to be slightly more subtle. Try reading romance novels, that is how lovers 'trade'. Do you have anyone you interested in?"

 

"I have a few interest, but dating a staff member could lead to massive scandal if it was to find out."

 

"How about dating with people not working for you?"

 

"No, that won't do. The realtionship will be the talk of the media, and some buisness partners could cancel a deal based on your partners."

 

"No wonder you always chasing your secretary, life is hard. Good thing I never had to deal with that."

 

"Affirmative."

 

"How about going to the brothel?" Jim asks, causing Spock to choke on xeir breath

 

"I ...never go to a brothel...that would ruin my reputation." _Which is why I wear a disguise_

 

"Shame, I went to brothel once, it was fun...."

 

"Really?" Spock seems to gripped xeir fork a bit too hard at that.

 

"Yeah..a year..I mean, back in the old days, now I'm too old for that kind of thing. Besides, I'm too busy spending my time with you." Jim smiles, Spock gripped relaxes substantially,then Jim continues "So that's why you pick a secretary? Because they are the best option you got?"

 

"Yes. They are close enough and always spends most of the time working for me. As long as they consented for a secret relationship , no one will ever notice. I have only proposition two secretaries so far."

 

"That is oddly low, you poor thing. And how many say yes?"

 

"Only one, and xe was a spy."

 

"And Nyota refuses before you get the chance to tap that."

 

"Yes."

 

"What's worse you're stuck with me now, am I right?" Jim teased

 

"Not quite. I love spending time with you." Spock oddly didn't add 'as a friend' part

 

"Aw, that is sweet. You know the first time, I was actually glad I was this old, but overtime I wonder what if you meet a younger me."Jim smiles

 

"As do I."

 

0000000000

 

 


	4. A thousand years starts from a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary   
>  Spock invite Jim to business trip turn vacation to talk like an old married couple does er...newlyweds in honeymoon er...two best friends turn to lovers er....you know what I mean.   
> I am being a bitch to Jim with this one. Feel free to slap me in the face with Kudos ;)

Jim offically has held the longest record for being Spock's secretary, a year. 

 

And Spock thinks it was not a bad year. 

 

Xe is starting to trust Jim more, in addition to the regular secretary work, xe also tells Jim about xeir 'skin condition' that xe should never exposed to direct sunlight. Jim just nods and never question it. However, anyone can observe Jim seems to carry an umbrella everytime xe accompany Spock outside of the office building. Sure, Spock have bodyguards that already are aware of xem being a vampire, being an important CEO and all, but it's nice to have a friend to watch your back. 

 

Xe never expect xe has to do the vice versa thing, though. 

 

For instance that time on buisness negotiation to Freya....it was strictly buisness, unfortunately. 

 

 Spock decides to tell Jim the news at the end of a shift. 

"Jim."

 

"Yes?" 

 

"I would like you to accompany me to a buisness meeting overseas." 

 

Jim just stares at xem with that blue eyes of xem. 

 

"Yes, I am being serious." Spock seems amused by xeir secretary. 

 

"Oh, I'm honored." Xe smiles "Thank you."

 

Spock was just about to start the daily routine at the end of the shift, ~~eye sexing~~  I mean.. ~~gazing fondly~~ er ...trying to contemplate life's most puzzling question by looking in Jim's eyes. ( There, at least the last one has a use to society.)

 

When suddenly xe remembers, xe forgot to buy the condoms again. Freya has a strict rule regarding condoms, better buy it if they want to have any sex. Maybe xe should buy lubes as well, that always get Freya in the mood. 

 Spock then says rather hastily, "Here is the data you need for the destination. Please prepare quickly as we are leaving tommorow. Meet me in my office on work hour and then we will go to the airport." 

Hopefully Jim manage to catch that, Spock sure xe can. Xe has dealt with more tougher situation, like that time Spock accidentally ingested garlic (an equivalent of getting drunk for Spock...for some reason).

 "Yes, I will. Thank you." Was the last thing Spock remembered Jim said before xe heads out, leaving Jim to close the office. 

 

000000000

 Jim was so excited, xe barely manage to contain xeir glee. Not even the honking traffic, the stuffy bus or even the long walk from home could deter xeir spirit. Xe is so excited. Xe can't wait to go home. After greeting Unite Frank, xe quickly went inside xeir room and opened the details of the data. 

  _Okay we are going to Area code 34563, a beautiful tropic island. Must remember sunscreen and umbrellas for Spock._

 

_We are going there on a plane_

_Huh..that's not.. too bad._

Jim had bad expirience with planes, but if it must be done, then it must be done. 

 

_The Plane brand is Pegasus. Oh..it's the same as the plane that Sam and zazas ride...pfft...just a coincidence. There are only four airplanes makers in the world anyway..._

Xe can still do this. Xe is over this already. 

 

Last one, the company we will meet is the...Quetzal company. 

 

_Quetzal_

 

_Quetzal...The fucking Quetzal..._

 

Jim shook xeir head... _No I can't._

  _Zaza Winnie._

_Zaza Goerge._

_Sam._

_No._

_No. Hell to the no._

_No..No...This can't happen to me._

Tears began to drip from xem. Xe can't help it. Xe never wants to deal with this. And now here it is being slapped to xem by fate.  

Fate is a bitch, really xe is. 

 "Why does it have to be the fucking Quetzal?!" Xe screamed as xeir tears drips even faster "Zazas! Sam! That fucker took xem! They took xem from me!" 

 

Xe wails and cries until words slowly doesn't make any sense. None of this makes any sense. Why does it matters anymore? 

 

"Quet." Jim sobs "zal." 

 

000000000

 

Frank knows something was not right when xe heard Jim cries. Jim never cries unless for one thing...and one thing only. 

One _very_ very bad thing. 

 

Frank quickly rushed to opens Jim's door.

Sure enough, the kid is in a mess. Xe is clutcthing xeirsleves, crying and currentlly babling "Quet.."then a pause from sobs "zal" over and over again like xe is mad. 

 "Jim..." Frank says trying to slowly to calm xem. 

 "Quet." Jim sobs "zal."

 "Jim..use your words." 

 "Quet." Jim sobs "zal."

 "Okay, maybe you can just let it out. Untie Frank is here. You can cry it out if you want to." 

 Jim then hugs Frank and proceed to cries. first it was sobbing, next came the loud one until Jim appears to run out if breath.  

 "Breathe in...breathe out.." 

"I...I...I.."

"Later...now breathe."

"In." Franks inhale, and Jim follows

"Out." They both exhale

"In."

"Out." 

After a few tries, Jim slowly calm down to sobs

"There we go.. It's okay...let it out...slowly." Xe holds Jim closer. The kid is still shaking, but at least xe is not hysterically screaming like last time. 

 

Franks just hope this ends soon. Xe knew xe should have spend the money on the psychiatrist, but Jim says xe doesn't need the help. Xe wishes xe didn't need that kidney transplant. But old Frank can only wish, nothing xe can do to change it. 

 

Considering the things xe has seen Jim do when xe was triggered, xe is by far calmer. 

Frank still has to supress the shiver at Jim's reaction when xe was still a teen.

 

Jim was calmer only a few small sobs can be heard. Xe was hiccupping, that means it was about to stop, ussually. 

Frank asks slowly "Okay..how about now, feeling better?"

 

Jim nods.

 

"I will let go, okay?" Xe says.

 

Jim just nods and let Frank go..

 

Frank proceed to sit in the opposite side of Jim then said "Now..what happened?"

 

Jim finally gather xeir courage to say "We ..are going on a buisness trip ..." Jim pauses not daring to continue

 

"That's good, right?" Frank says 

 

"No.." Jim says 

 

"Why?" Frank slowly asks

 

"We are going to meet the company that Zazas work for..The company that...." 

 

Frank hold out xeir hand, telling Jim to stop.

 

Now there's the problem. Frank sighed. "Can't you back out?" Xe says

 

"No." Jim shook xeir head furiously . "We are leaving tommorrow. It is hard..." _for_ _me to accept that I need_   "to find a replacement."

 

"I'm sure a big company has more than one secretary."

 

"But..this is the first time.." Spock "Mx. Grayson ever trusted me."

 

"I know this is a tough decision Jim." Franks says "But you must realize that you are there to help xem." Xe sighed "And you can't help xem if you are in a mess. You must know your limit..."

 

"I know." Jim nods weakly

 

"Now think. Are you up for this? It's not too late to back down. I am sure Mx. Grayson can understand."

 

"Yes, I suppose." 

 

 

00000000000

 

Jim starts to fidget...

One one hand, xe really don't want to back down

 

On the other, xe knows Frank is right. If xe can't pull xeir own weight, xe'll just be a hindrance. 

 

Xe decides xe needs a tiebreaker...

"Hello, Nyota."

 

"Hello, Jim." Nyota's tone turn worried..." What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

 

"Oh no...I am...fine." Xe says, trying to assure xemsleves more than xe assures Nyota. " Listen, I want to ask you something improtant. Does Mx. Grayson have any other secretary?" 

 

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Nyota asks

 

"I'll explain later." Xe cuts off "Can you please answer the question?" Jim begs "For me?"

 

Nyota sighed "Unfortunately, no. You are expected to handle xem all by yourslef. That's why your pay are so high. You are the only one xe got." 

 

 _The only one xe got_.

"Thank you. That will be all." Jim says

 

"Is something the matter? Jim-"

 

But Jim already hangs up. Xe got an important day ahead. 

 

_I have to be ready. Xe needs me. I have to be ready._

_Spock..no Mx. Grayson needs me xeir secretary._

_Mx. Grayson doesn't need Jim with issues, xe needs a capabke secretary. I have to be xem. I can't let xem down._

 

0000000

 

Spock was suprised to see the bright and goofy secretary now wear glasses on xeir eyes and seems to... brood.

 

"I hope you don't mind if I wear my glasses. My eyes are sensitive too light it seems." Jim say the sentences like xe has rehearshed the lines a thousand times.

 

"Not at all, Jim." 

 

"I have everything all pack, Si'am."

 

"Thank you." Spock nods. "Would you like to play chess while we wait for the cab?"

 

"Yes."

 

At the chess game, Spock saw how Jim's mind seems so blank. Xeir eyes are not alive either ...it seems so dull and weary. 

 

Xe calls Spock 'Si'am' over and over. Jim only nods and do whatever Spock asks without question. 

 

Like a robot. 

 

And Spock didn't like that. It is so..unhuman. And that's coming from Spock. 

 

_What happened?_

 Spock tries to take xeir mind off Jim as the car who was driven by the bodyguards arrive. 

 

00000000

 

At the car, Jim is seated in the other side of the vehicle looking to somehow distance xemsleves, as if xe isnt distant enough. 

 

Spock is half tempted to just drag Jim to be near xem in the car, hug xem , figure out what's wrong and maybe share a thing or two...

Only they are in public. Is it that wrong to hug an old ones? Wierd sure, but not a crime. 

 

Spock is xeir boss. Bosses shouldn't gives a shit as long the worker is doing a fine job. 

But that's not how friends work...

 

_Maybe xe is just nervous. Xe doesn't want me to fire xem if xe ruins this...I do hope xe relax a little by the time xe gets on the flight._

_Did I something to make xem nervous.. ..No I can't remember...What could it be?_

 

Waiting on the airport seems to make the symptomps of whatever Jim is suffering worse. 

 

_"Goodbye Jimmy." Winona says and kissed Jim on the cheek._

_"Be a good kid while we are gone." Goerge says and kissed xem on the forehead_

_"See ya! Not!" Sam taunts Jim._

_"Sammy!" Goerge says_

_"Okay, okay. I will stop rubbing it in. " Xe nuggies Jim and let go to say "Too bad you can't be with us."_

_I will get older and join you!" Jim retorts and sais_

_"In your dreams." Sam stuck out a tounge and waved away._

That was the last time Jim saw them. In an airport. Just like this one.  

 

"Jim?" Spock stops Jim's pondering 

 

"Yes, Si'am?"

"Are you feeling adequate?"

"Oh yes. Thank you. I must be too nervous."

 

 _No nervous person has trembles as bad as that._ Spock eyes at Jim's hand. 

 

"Excuse me, the check in is still 15 minutes, yes?" Jim asks "I will use the bathroom, first, if you excuse me."

 

Spock nods and watch Jim sprint to the bathroom.

"Follow xem, Michal." Spock intone one of xeir bodyguards

 

000000000

 

Michal follows Jim to the bathroom and saw the secretary is locking xemselves inside. 

 

"Jim...I'm Michal. Mx's Grayson bodyguard."

 

"Oh yes...I'll be in a second."

 

Michal knows from experience that is a very blatant lie so xe sighed "Jim, I am going to be very blunt to you. You are starting to scare everyone. We the bodyguards are more concern about you than we are of Mx. Grayson."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Sorry don't cut it. Pull yourself together. And get out of there looking normal." Michal pauses then sighes again, realizing what xe has said "I am sorry...it's the only thing I know that can comfort me. I'm not used to talking about my feelings."

 

"That's okay, I am not used to either." Jim says almost laughing, funny xeir tears are also dripping as well. Xe is so messed up right now. "Frank was telling me to back down from this assignment too. But I was too stubborn to admit it."

 

"Why?" Michal asks

 

"Because it's the first time..it's the first time xe ever trusted me."

 

"I know how you feel."

 

"Yeah. I can't let xem down, Michal. I can't. " Xe pauses and continues"And yet.. I can't deal with this."

 

"Want to...talk it out?"

 

"Maybe..."

 

"There is nobody here. I lock the door. Better be quick though, It's been two minutes."

 

"Always on time." Jim says whole xe wipes xeir tears " I...have a personal story. See..my families dies on airplane." Xe tries to say that as calmly as xe could. As distant as xe could. Like it was another person story.. and not Jim's. "And the company that sent them was ...Quetzal. " Even if the name make Jim want to vomit, xe needs to say it. Xe has to. 

 

"The company that is going to be in the buiness meeting."

 

Jim was silent

 

"That's a..."

 

"Yeah..." Was the only respond fron Jim. 

 

"And you are the only secretary."

 

"Yes." Xe said weakly. 

 

"Okay, okay." Michal tries to not make xeirselves panic, "We still have two minutes. Now, open the door and cry to my shoulder for two minutes. Don't worry about shrieking. The sound will be muffled."

 

And so Jim did. Michal care for Jim just like xeir own grandparent. While Jim clutches xem like xe was clutching Frank. It helps Michal and Frank kinda looks similar....

"There, there...I know it's hard. I know...I know...In my work, I saw hundreds die, and yet I still cries at my family's death too."

 

"Thank you... Do you mind to keep this....?"

 

"Of course. Of course."Michal then offers" Do you want to cry again? We still have one minute "

 

"Nah. But I still want to hold you."

"Fine by me, old timer."

 

After one minute has passed....

 

"Here you go. Wear your sunglasses." Michal says and hand Jim xeir sunglasses.

 

"Thank you, Michal." Jim says

 

"You are welcome." 

 

 

00000000000

 

Spock was relieved to see Jim is walking to xem looking quite normal again. Even though xe is a bit annoyed that Michal might be a little too close to Jim for Spock's preference. 

 

"I apologize Si'am. I am better now. Thank you for your patience."

 

"You are welcome." Xe stills calls me Si'am. But I suppose it's better than before. 

 

"Let's go. We need to go to the boarding station." 

 

00000000

 

Waiting for the airplane to arrive, Spock and Jim sat next to each other while sandwiched by the two bodyguards. 

 

"Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you...like to..play chess?"

"Yes. I would love too."

In chess, Spock sees that Jim is slowly back in the game. And xe is happy for it. 

 

That is, until the announcement starts

"Attention. Please get on board the airplane."

 

It is starting again. Jim becomes trembling again. But Michal quickly put an arm to Jim's shoulder and whisper something. Jim slowly calms down. 

 

Spock feels....odd..

As in why Jim trust Michal after chatting for a few minutes, while not telling xem? 

It seems Jim has told Michal, but not Spock. 

Spock ponders why Jim doesn't want xem to know the problem. How bad could it be? And why Michal didn't inform xem if it's very dangerous? Why Spock is kept in the dark of Jim problem?

 Is it really because xe is the boss? Or is it because Spock generally? 

Spock may not be (fully) human, but that doesn't mean xe can't have feelings or compassion. Granted, Jim doesn't know that, but Michal does, further justify Spock inquiries. 

 

That was inside Spock mind until they finally sat down to the airplanes first class seat. Xe didn't even glance at the flight attendant. Shame, ussually they are an eye-candy. 

 

Spock put xeir luggage and then sat. Jim follows behind xem, appears to tremble slightly and try to put the luggage. Jim then seated xemsleves next to Spock. Xe takes the window seat, for obvious reasons. Michal and the other bodyguard, Isma, sat in the other row. 

 

Spock saw how Jim tries very hard not to tremble while the flight attendant explain the procedures for safety. It seems the more they are about to take off the shaking becomes worst.  

 

"Jim?"

 

"Yes..Si'am?"

 

"Please call me Spock." Spock may beg a little at that. And xe feels so justify to do so. 

 

"Spock." Xe nods and suprisingly becomes calmer. 

 

"Would you like to talk what happened?"

 

"I have a bad reaction to airplanes..."

 

"I apologized. I shouldn't have " Spock really should have asked Jim opinion on this before asking xem to come. At least xe will knows that Jim has an aviation fear. It is common for people of age. 

 

"Oh no, I...thank you even."

 

Spock stared at Jim bewildered. 

 

"I realize. It was at mistake to be scared of...the airplane." Jim sighed " The view is beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking." Jim sees the windows from Isma and Michal side. It had clouds on orange, blue and pink colors. The cloud was fluffy just like candy. 

 

"You could open our window if you want to." And Spock have reason this well. Xe would not perish with a weak sunlight of sunset. It will all be a slight pain with the ray of sun reach xeir skin , but xe would gladly suffer a little if it meant Jim was happy.

 

"Oh No.No. You are sensitive to the sun." Jim said "I can't have you suffer for such a trivial thing."

 

 _But I want to._ "You dont have to." 

 

"Oh no. I have to. It is my duty."

_Duty? Xe thinks I am a duty? What happened to friendship? Or is Jim just another secretary, doing all of this for a job._

_Of course xe does. Xe is paid for this. Michal and Isma are doing this because of the pay._

_I thought Jim was my friend._

_Xe is not a friend. Xe is your secretary. If xe is no use or not adequate, xe will be fired. Gone forever from your life. Xe wouldn't want to know you if you dont employ xem._

_You have hire and fire people before, Jim's reaction is not that different._

_What were you expecting xeir reaction was?_

 

Spock doesn't know. 

 

Just then xe feels Jim's head in xeir shoulder. Spock gasped a little, xe looks at to others and they are all asleep. No one will notice if xe let it be. And xe did. 

 

That was the only peace xe gets on the trip. But Spock didn't need to know that. 

 

000000000000

Jim is very torn beetween running away with xeir tail tucked or chew the hell out of the tycoon. But xe isnt a dog. Xe is a person. A rational thinking adult. Xe needs to do this. Xe has to do it. 

 

Just like what Michal says

"Spock's counting on you, Jim."

 

So Spock is not xeir boss. Spock needs Jim. Xe needs Jim to be the secretary that xe is, to help xem get through this. 

 

_Even if Spock seems to be handling this fine on xeir own._

"Spock. How's my favourite partner doing?" Krau greets

 

"Nice to meet you again, Krau." Spock says

 

_Even if Spock seems to suck up to that tycoon._

 "And you look as lovely as ever Freya."

 

"Same as you." Freya blinked xeir eyelashes thousand time. 

 

_And also flirt the hell out of Freya. Or maybe proposition xem. I couldn't tell. And I don't want to know._

 

"At these rate, we need to start to plan a permanent merger, know what I mean." Krau nudged at Spock

 

"That is not a bad idea. Not at all." Spock says calmly. 

 

Jim could easily slips away, not having to stand here and Spock will be fine. 

_Xe can handle this._

_Xe can._

_I cant_

_Xe can_

_Why does xe needs me anyway?_

_Just bring a tape recorder here and we are fine._

_Why bring a secretary?_

 

Jim then remebers. Oh shoot. I hope I didnt miss much. Xe looked to them while Freya says

"I think that is enough catching up. Let's get to the meeting."

Spock nods "Jim?"

"Yes. Si'am." Jim says and preparing the files. Xe didnt see how Spock seems to be annoyed by that. 

"Thank you. Mx. Kirk." Spock retorts. 

 _Okay...somebody is in a pissed off mood. What's wrong with xem? Am I supposed to call xem Spock in front of xeir buiness partner?_ Jim starts to wonder. 

 

"Please pay more attention Mx. Kirk. We are about to start." Spock intoned. 

 

Jim just nods. _I really need a pschyatrist after this._

 

0000000000000000

"Now, we are going to go on a lovely trip around the island. But I think only you and secretary are going. We already have enough bodyguards as it is." Krau says

 

"The secretary should be left with the bodyguards." _Xe is not appealling and will only slow us down._ Freya says

 

 

"If Si'am permits..." Jim says

"Yes?"

"I..would like to stay.." _beside you_ " here."

"Of course."

 

Spock is a little saddened by the fact Jim didnt fight to much to stay at xeir side. But (un)fortunately, no one see it. 

 

000000000

 

Jim uses xeir time to try to relax and pull xemsleves together. 

 

Xe tries taking a shower. 

Xe tries taking a bath.

Xe tries running.

Xe tries reading the news..

Xe tries to listen to music

Xe tries crying xemselves to sleep

Xe tries sufing the net.

Xe tries checking xeir facebook account 

 

Well, xe ran out legal things to do. 

 

"Jim...whatever you are doing, it is not healthy." Michal says

 

"What should I do then?"

 

"Maybe you should get laid." Isma says. 

 

They both stare at Isma

 

"What?" Isma defend xemselves

 

"Yeah, like anyone want to date me." Jim says. 

 

"Well, I know a place." Michal says and usher Jim to the car. 

 

"Where are going?" Jim says as xe strap xemsleves to the car. 

 

"To the resident senior center."

 

"You didn't just say..."

"Not just any senior center. It is senior center for former buisness tycoons." 

 

Before Jim could retort any furhter. . Michal then start the enigne "Sorry, I couldnt here you..try later when we get there." Which is a code for shut-up-and-just-do-what-I-say.

 

Jim groans and shut xeir eyes. 

 

Xe was awake when Michal stops xeir car. "Here we are." Xe says

 

Jim was at awe. It is a giant and very lavish senior center. 

But still it is a senior center. 

 

"Go on Jim, get to know a few." 

"Fine." Xe says grumbling. It's not like xe can escape from Michal anyway. 

 

"Hi Bedi!" Michal greets a staff.

 

"Hi Michal darlin. What brings you here?"

 

"I brought a new person to join the grpup. Can xe stay for a while? Xe needs a vacation from xeir tiring work."

 

"Any friend of yours is welcome Michal." 

 

"Jim, I'll stay here. You go with Bedi."

 

"Follow me, Jim." Bedi intone

 

Jim then introduced to about thirty occupants there, from crazy cat lady to cosplayer, they have it all. 

 

Jim decided that xe will get to know two that Jim thinks are the sanest one.

 

One, a tycoon name Matthew.  

"Greetings, I am Matthew."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Jim. " _Must be one of the stuck up tycoons. Just look at xeir ascot_. 

"Do you want to come to the garden with me?I love gardening."

Jim decides to humor the tycoon. Matthew then showed Jim xeir collection. Jim is impressed the garden. It really looks like it was thought out. Nurtured, is more appropriete. There are categorize based on xeir use such as: medical, food or bouquet. 

 

"Oh look." Matthew says and points at the daisies "I planted purple daisies, but there is one sneaky white daisy that pops out." Xe smiles at the daisy. "Just like how you suddenlly pop out to my life." Matthew smiles as xe said that cheesy line. And yet, Jim was flattered.

Matthew pull out the daisies through the roots, and put it in a pot."You two deserve each other." Xe says smiling. 

 

Jim never want to admit that xe was swoon when Matthew hand xem a white Daisy. But xe did. Xe really did.

 

Second is Elizabeth, who loves sewing and Jane Austen novels. Jim just find xeir soul brother. Enough said. 

 

Overall, Jim should have realized that they are all people. Eccentric people are still people. 

 

Maybe Krau didn't actually know xeir company killed Jim's families. Xe just didn't know. Jim really shouldn't be blamed at xem entirely, not that xe actually plan that to happen. Xe was trying to reward xeir parent. 

 

"Everyone let's start a conga line!" Bebi says

 

With that in mind, Jim grabs the maracas and start shaking. 

 

000000000

 

Spock in the other hand is having the worst day ever. 

Xe can't bang with Freya with Krau around, and Krau keeps babbling on unimprotant stuff (read: xeir trophy spouses) 

This is torcher...Spock says

 

"Well, don't forget we will meet again at dinner.Say bye to Spocky Freya."

"Bye Spocky." Freya waves

 

Spock sighed. At least there is only dinner left. Hopefully next time Krau is not present with Freya. 

 

Xe enters xeir room and call Jim's room. There was no answer. 

 

"Where is Jim?" Spock asks Isma who is guarding xeir door room. 

"Xe is having fun at the senior center. Don't worry, Spock. Michal accompanies xem." Isma says. "Michal also says Jim is really popular with the old ones."

"Oh is xe?" Spock says clearly indicating xe is not going to march to Jim like a jealous jitled lover.  

 

000pppp

 

Jim never thought xe will be happy with old tycoons, but xe really does. 

"Thank you so much for today." Xe kissed Matthew on the cheek.

"We love you too Jim." Elizabeth kissed xem on the cheek.

 

"Ehmheem." Spock dry xeir throat to caught Jim's attention. Michal is seen standing at the front of the car, clearly wants no part of this. 

 

"Oh hi Spock!" Jim waves

 

 _Oh, so now xe call me Spock?_ "I see you are enjoying yourself." 

 

"Yeah. I sure did." 

 

"Until you came along and ruin stuff." Desmond say

 

The other stares at xem. 

 

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm going to go and let you have fun. You seem to be in a bad mood only when I am around." Spock says "Even Michal makes you more happy than me." Xe says leaving 

 

"What? No Spock! It's wasn't that!" Jim tries to stop Spock who is adjusting xeir umbrella. 

 

Spock stops and look from xeir back. "Really? All evidence pointed to that." It pained Spock to admit that. Xe is not going to stand here any longer. Xe had it. Xe walks with xeir umbrella on. 

 

"You try to be a good mood if you are me!" Jim then realized what xe is about to say and ran away. 

 

Seeing Jim ran away, Spock began chasing xem. Xe accidentally tossed xeir umbrella and exposing xemselves from the sun

 

Spock hissed in pain. Cursed that blasted sun!

Michal can't help xem because xe is so far...

And Jim couldn't help xem. Could xe? 

Turns out xe did. Because Jim quickly ran to Spock side and cover xem with the umbrella.

 

"What were you thinking?! You could have hurt yourself !" Jim says clearly indicating that yes, xe cares about Spock. 

 

"I...I..."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Jim smiles was lit by the sunshine. Considering Spock is a vampire, xe sure has a taste for danger.  

 

"Come on. Let's head to the car to go to the room and treat your wound."Jim offers to help Spock up. Spock could still feel the sting from the sun, but somehow, Jim's holding xem seems to ease the pain. 

 

Jim shouts to Michal "Call Isma. Tell xem what happened."

"On it. Xe is preparing the ointment as we speak. I already start the car."

"Good. Let's go there as fast as we can."

"Aye,Jim." Michal says

 

00000000

 

At the hotel. After managing to get Spock to xeir room, Jim and Michal was greeted by Isam carrying a bottle of ointment. 

 

"Okay, we have the ointment ready." Isma says

 

Jim was about to grab the ointment when Michal stops xem "Wo...we don't have much. We need to apply this at least three times."

 

"It's fine, right? Xe only got hit directly in hands, feet and face."

 

"The proper thing to do is to spread the whole body." Isma says 

 

"Oh." Jim looked at Spock "Spock, you get to choose which one of these two you want to apply the ointment to you." _Because it sure as hell isn't going to be me._

 

Normally Spock chooses xeirsleves, but xe can't move. Isma is the second best choice, since xe had years of expirience. But, like it was previously said, Spock has a taste for danger.

 

"You, Jim." Spock says "Micha and Isma can guard the door." 

 

Micha and Isma share a look and then went outside. 

 

"Eh..not that I am questioning you or anything..but are you sure?" Jim says dubiously

 

"Yes..I'll instruct you. " Spock hissed. "Now, shake the ointment as hard as you can." 

 

Jim quickly shake the ointment and turn to Spock. "Okay, now what?"

 

"Keep shaking and slowly lower your speed while I strip down." Spock then adds "You might need to face me...I..want to see..if you.. I mean...if the ointment is already shaken properly.." 

 

 Jim tries to close xeir eyes and turn around .  _You can do this Jim._

Jim takes a deep breath. Because a secretary has to be preapred. Including this type of situation. Think of this like all those medical exam Bones gave you. 

With that xe feels confident enough to opens xeir eyes. Just in time to for Spock to say "I will disrobe now." before the (vampire)-human said while slowly disrobing the whole thing. 

 

Starting from the robe that covers the whole body. 

 

_Medical exam my ass._

 

The gloves and sock

  _I am far hornier than when I watch that strip show once._

 

The inner shirt 

_Xe's hot. Damn it! Focus and get your head in the issue here._

 

Until only an underwear was left. 

 _Er..what was it? I honestly forgot. I think it's not banging. Definitely not banging_. 

 

"Uhm..I..I'll...I mean..."

"The ointment Jim." Spock slowly remind xem, almost smirking.  

"O yeah, the ointment!" Jim clumsily drop the ointment (good thing xe didnt spill any), and proceed to put xem in xeir hand..bracing xeirselves 

 

Here goes....

 

0000₩0₩

 

Spock really should be worried that xeir secretary is eyeing xem so lustfully when xe dirobe. But xe didnt want to. Xe likes the attention, even. 

Xe really didn't have to disrobe first, but xe found a joy in letting Jim eyes wander. Jim has beautiful eyes. 

 

Spock for a moment sort of forgot Jim is xeir old wrinkly hillibilly secretary. Then again, 50 years difference is still acceptable to vampires. (Ussually, the vampire is older though.) 

The hillibilly might be off putting a little but the expression xe makes totally makes up for it. 

 

"Okay, I'll apply the ointment to you." Spock heard before xe feels the ointment in xeir back. 

 

The ointment feels really cold. If it wasnt from Jim's hand Spock might have just shivers.

 

And speaking of those hands, aren't they talented. Just like when xe handles all those files. They are goood...

"Ah..." Spock moaned

 

Jim feels xe needs to slap xemsleves in the head. _Xe moaned?! Damn you fate for doing this to me!_

Jim tries to focus that somehow this was all necessary, it is for Spock's health. 

Xe will get through this, even if this cost xem xeir sanity. 

 

_Good thing xe still has an underwear on.._

 

"I think the underwear could come off. Might pulling it off me?" Spock says clearly having no problem whatsoever for Jim to be seeing xem like this. 

 

 

 _Yes!No!Yes.. Whichever means I can do it...no I mean Arrggh..._ Jim is frustrated, to put it mildly. 

 

"I don't..think...that..will be necessary..si'am." Xe tries to form the words that say 'No. I am not going to. You can't make me.'

 

Spock then turn around and facing Jim. Jim is not prepared for what xe sees. No, not the pissed off look, but the whole-your-hot-boss is-naked-and-looking-you-in-the-eye-thing

 

"Why do you insist on calling me, si'am?" Spock tone accusasitory "We are already alone, just the two of us and I have just disrobe to my underwear."

 

_Please don't remind me._

 

"Why? Why is it you alieniate me from you? Why cant we have the same interaction as you and Michal."

_Are you seriously discussing this with only your underwear on?! How am I suppose to think?!_

 

"Look I'm sorry.."

 

"Sorry?! That is all you can say?!" 

 

"What more you want me to say?"

 

"I don't want you to say things because I told you." Xe slammed xeir fist to the bed," I want you to say what you want."

 

"Oh, so if I say that I don't want to talk about it, then would you let me?!"

 

"That is not what I meant. You are keeping me in the dark again. All I know is that you have a problem with airplane. But just because you are scared of the airplanes..it doesn't excuse you to behave like this."  

 

"The Airplane is the least of my problem!"

 

"Then what? Spending time with me?"

 

"No! Quetzal! The Quetzal!" Jim then began to cry _..no this isn't happening_. Xe tries to back away, but Spock held on of xeir arm

"Jim, I suffer the sunlight for you. I deserved an explanation." 

"Er.."

"Jim, explain.Now."

Jim just gulps..Why does this happen to xem? Xe has been trying so hard to avoid this...

"Jim. I am waiting."

 

 

"You want to know?" Jim barks and tries to fight the lump of xeir throat "Fine! The Quetzal sent my families on a trip and they die on an airplane crash!!! That's what's been bugging me all along!" Tears starts to ran down from xem again. "I have tried...I have tried.. so very hard ever since the trip to calm myself down!!! I should have listened to Frank and not go on this trip!" With that,xe shouts and cries like xe is mad. 

 

Spock has never seen Jim like this. Xe pushed xem too far, now Jim has finally crumbles. Xe needs to do something befire Jim breaks.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." That was all xe could offer to soothe Jim's rage. _I was so busy thinking about what I did wrong, I actually makes the biggest wrong. Not treating you right._

 

"Now you know how messed up I am!! How this trivial thing makes me insane!! Are you happy now?! Huh?! Is that it?! Seeing me all messed up so you can fire me?" Spock manage to catch the sentence despite it was said in the middle of Jim's sobs and hysteria. 

 

Xe hugs Jim, not caring Jim's shrieks is torchering xeir vampire's ears. 

 

"Jim..."

"No! Let me go!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

 

If Spock knows one thing about humans, is that humans have a thing with lying when they appear weak. 

And Spock is not going to let Jim get away with lying anymore. 

 

It is time Jim says the truth

 

That Jim is not here just to be Mx. Grayson secretary. 

That Jim have the right to ask Spock to give a shit about xem. 

That xe is not here only for the money. 

That xe is a being and have a personal live besides professional one.

That xe has give Spock so much, and expect very little return. 

And the fact that..xe does want Spock to return the favor...even a little. 

 

Even if Jim doesn't say it, Spock knows Jim already stop lying to xeirselves. 

 

Jim says weakly,"are..you..Are you going to fire me?"

 

"As your boss,I say the secretary stays. As Spock, I couldn't give a damn, you are more important than your job. Now breathe, Jim. Trust me. "

"I am scared Spock. Help me not be."

"I can only hold you. You are the one who has to fight your fear."

 "Then can you hold me a little longer?"

"Yes."

 

After a while, Spock ran xeir fingers to Jim's hair and asks "Why did you go?"

 

"Because you trust me. You trust me." Jim tries to calm down, but xe still sobs. 

 

"I have always trusted you." Spock says wiping Jim's tears "The only thing keeping you in this job is because I trust you." Spock then hold Jim's shoulder. "But if you want to keep this job. You have to trust me."

 

"Yes, trust you."

 

"Good. Now, I will not fire you. You have done what you were assigned for. Now we are two friends on an island. We can do whatever we want for the day."

 

"A buisness trip is not holiday."

 

"No. The buiness trip is over. This is vacation time."

 

"Which will start after we finish your treatment." Jim says "Lie back down and relax. I'll get the ointment again." 

 _Hopefully that wasn't too much ointment wasted because it rubs on me_. 

"And please keep your underwear on." Jim laughs "Or you might not able to put it back on again for the entire holiday." Xe snickers. Spock must think I am a super dirty old one. Oh well. 

 

Spock did not cover xeir face with the pillow to hide the blush. Nope. Not at all. Just like xeir secretary wasn't making a proposition to xem. Nope. Not at all. 

 

000000

 

"Okay, Turn around. Now it's time for your front side." Jim says "Or you feel that you could do it yourself?"

 

"No.. Yes..I..I mean.." 

 

"Don't worry. I am not going to take advantage of you." Xe winks "Old Lardie like me couldn't possibly caught your eye. Am I right?"

 

 Spock internally groans, the lack of sex is seriously messing with Spock's head. Xe seriously need to get laid soon.

 

00000

In the middle of the things that was mentioned above, they do have an almost decent conversation...

 

000000000

"What were you thinking exposing youralef into the sunlight?!" Jim scolded xem 

 

"I don't want to lose you."

 

"What makes me so special that you are willing to risk your skin health?" Jim tone go softer. 

 

"Because you are my friend. Or at least that wahat I have been convincing myself." 

 

"I am your friend."

 

"True."

 

0000000000

 

"Jim?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I am sorry I didnt know." 

 

"Yeah, sorry I didnt tell you. I was too stubborn."

 

"The fault was not on you. I am actually quite flattered that you take pride in my invitation."

 

"Oh well. You have treated me so well, I..." Xe paused "Just want to..show you..my gratitude." 

 

"You can start by calling me Spock when we are alone."

 

"Yes, Spock."

 

00000₩

 

"Have you ever bang Freya?"Jim asks

 

"Well, I did." Spock can feel the secretary seems a little to hard on the massage "But is was all in the past." And Jim's massage relax a bit. 

 

"What, jealous?" Spock intone

 

"Hahaha...no..of course not...." Jim says looking away Not to you at least. Xe mumbles. "I have seen better ." 

 

"I agree. Freya is not that beautiful."

 

"I know. Your other buisness partner like Ci. Now xe is hot."

 

"Indeed?" 

 

"Yeah. Even I want to do xem."

 

"Don't flatter yourself old timer." Spock needed twenty expensive dates for Ci to say yes....so Ci couldnt possibly want to date Jim. Definitely. Spock is just mocking Jim not out of jealousy, but the stupidity of the idea. Definitely not jealousy. 

 

"Can't one dream?" Jim whisper to xeir ears

 

Controlling the urge to shiver (in delight) Spock answer balndly "Xe can, if it doesnt involve illegal things ti accomplish it." 

 

Jim laughs "You almost makes me believe in miracles, Spock."

 

"Illogical."

 

"I know." 

 

 

 

0000000

 

"Well, we are done." Jim says 

 

"Thank you Jim." 

 

"Dont mention it, Spock."

 

"You finally call me by my name."

 

"You want me to call you Spocky isntead?"

 

"No..no. Spock is... adequate."

 

They stared at each other eyes for a period of time, before Jim breaks it by saying "I'll leave you to dress then."

 

"Wait..Jim?"

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Would you accomppany me to dinner?"

 

"Uhmm...I am still a bit.."

 

"Oh..Yes." _And here I thought I could spend time with you._

 

"Aw...you have that sad look again.Fine, I will come. But know that I am very weak and I need your help. Please don't leave me there alone."

 

"I won't. We will finally help you deal with your fear, so you can move forward. And I'll hold you every step of the way." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

0000000

 

Turns out everthing is easier said than done. 

 

This is actually the first time Spock has ever commiteed xeirseleves to watch after somebody for more than an hour. And it was hard work.

 

First there was Freya always trying to drag Spock away from Jim so they can bang. 

 

"Spocky, darling!" Freya hold xem "Why dont we go somehwere private where Zaza can"t find us?" Freya winks

 

"Sorry, I already promised Jim I wont leave xeir sight." _That is actually easy to say._

 

"What?! The old secretary?! Xe's a burden. You should replace xem with others. One that can join us." Freya bats xeir eyelashes

 

"I am sorry but no." 

 

"Suit yourself. I am going to have fun tonight with you or without you." Freya says leaving

 

_Jim is right. Xe is not that beautiful. I have always prefer Ci anyway._

 

Spock looks behind xem. There xe saw Jim, holding out xeir umbrella for xem. Smiling. 

"Walk beside me, Jim."

"Are you sure...?"

"You are my equal. Not a subordinate. We are friends on vacation. Remember?"

"Thank you Spock."

"You are welcome Jim."

 

As night falls, the lights, the people and the sound are so distracting. Sometimes Spock look at xeir side and saw Jim was missing. 

 

"Jim?!"

 

Xe saw Jim is currentlly looking at the flame thrower. "Oh, sorry Spock. I wonder off." 

 

"I guess I have to hold your hand so I don't lose you."

 

"I can walk myself, young one."

 

"Sure you can. Come along old one." Spock grabbed Jim's hand amd never let go as they passed the festive of noise, lights amd people.

 

Until Freya propostion xem again (this time with whip cream), causing Spock to lose sight of Jim. Spock finally found out that Jim went missing to see the fireworks.

 

Then Spock has a need to suck for blood from the porks and cows for some reason, distracting xem so xe lose sight of Jim. Jim went missing again to drink the pineapple juice. "Want one?" Spock begrudgingly accepts. It was a nice pineapple juice. 

 

Then it was Freya again (That one was really hard to resist, xe offers to cosplay as vampires, but when Jim went missing again, Spock quickly snap out of it and finds Jim in the pork with all those blood...dripping..No.SNAP.OUT,OF,IT. )

 

Micha and Isma was guarding the front gate, leaving Spock to handle all of the above all by xemselves

 

 

00000000

 

The party is almost over. There is only the lantern festival and then we are done. 

 

"Thank you. I had a great time." Jim says

 

"So did I." _Despite all the hectic things that has happened._

 

"Do you think Krau actually knows?" Jim whisper 

 

"I think xe does. Xe actually lost Freya's zaza to an airplane crash too." Spock replies with whispers

 

"Oh really?" Xe try so hard to keep xeir voice as low as possible

 

"Yes, Krau has work years to shut the media. Imagine your buisnees partners knows you run a holiday get away buisness and have your own loved one killed on the trip." Spock explained hoping no one listening. 

 

"Then how did you know?"

 

"I happen to know because I saw the funeral. That was the first time I met Freya." Spock whispers looking reminiscene

 

"Krau and I have more similarities than I thought." 

 

"Yes. Yes you do."

 

They were interrupted by Krau standing on a podium and say "Has anyone seen my child?" Krau then shrugs "No matter. It's xeir bedtime anyway." Xe then declare through the microphone. "People, we are gather here for the lantern festival. We believe that the lantern can help us greet those who passed before us. As the chief of the ceremony, I will light the first lantern to start the festival." Krau light the first lantern and whispers something. Xe then slolwy let go of the lantern. The lantern then floats on the sky. Xe eyes the lantern for a while before saying "Please grab a lantern and join the commamoration." 

 

Jim grabs one and whisper "Zazas. Sam." Then let go of the lantern as it flies away. 

 

Xe saw Spock hands over xeir lantern

"It is more use for you." 

 

"Why don't you use it? Surely, you have a passing family members?"

 

 _No,they are all immortal. The one who matters anyway_. "I have no passing family members I need to commamorate." 

 

"How about lovers?"

 

"None." _Could not remember xeir name even if I try_. 

 

"Just wish on someone longlife then. Lantern can be used to carry wishes too." 

 

Spock nods then thinks before xe lets go of the lantern. 

 

 

In the car, Spock ponders Krau's word at the closing sceremony. 

 

"We reached the end of the ceremony. The lantern is there to remind us that our life is short with the people we love. Let us promise to ourselves to make the best of it.

 

Xe then look at Jim who is sleeping.  

 

_How much time do I have left with Jim?_

 

Spock then brush xeir fingertips with Jim's hair while thinking . _Please grant my wish, Lantern. Let Jim have more years to come_. 

 

The car stopped, but Jim still asleeps. 

 

"Spock. We have arrive." Micha says

 

"Xe's still sleeping." Spock looked at xeir secretary. 

 

"We will put xem in the room. Please go to yours." 

 

"I'm going to sleep with xem." Spock says firmly

 

Isma and Michal eyebrows fly off to the roof. 

 

"No, not like _that_. I meant _literally_ sleeping."

 

"Uhm..sorry but..I dont think that is such a good idea either." Micha says

 

"Jim has done nothing wrong to me when xe applies the ointment to my naked body."

 

"No, we were more worried about xem, truthfully." Isma says

 

"Why I never.." Spock says

 

"Xe could lose xeir job Spock. You know that right? Being in your room is bad enough, sleeping with you is even worse." Micha says

 

"I..."

 

"Your reputation could be ruined, and so is xeirs. You can still work. But what about xem?" Micha says "Look at xem. Xe is so weak, I fear xe might die any second."

 

"Don't talk like that about xem!" Spock hissed

 

"This is the reality for humans. We are not immortal like you." Isma says

 

"Jim could die soon. Especially if xe overwork xemseleves too much." Micha says

 

"I...I.."

 

"That's why Amanda says no attachemnt unless you want to marry the human Spock. Xe will die before you know it." Micha says

 

"We are one of the lucky ones that bond with vampires...all of our families have long gone." Isma says

 

Spock nods weakly. 

 

"Good. Now go to your room." Micha says

 

"Goodnight Vampire Princev..." Isma says

 

"I am not a princev." Xe says pouting. 

 

"Don't you want to kiss your princev goodnight?" Micha smirks and look at Jim. 

 

Spock hesitates, but figures friends DO kiss each other anyway. "Goodnight Jim." Xe kissed Jim's forehead. 

 

"May your dream of Jim.." Micha snickers, and Isma snorts

 

Oh, they are so dead. 

 

But xe did dream of Jim and the lantern. It was a nice dream..

 

That nice dream turns out to be a start of something big. 

 

p00000000

 

 

Jim did not have any fear as xe was waiting in the airport. Xe got Spock. 

 

Jim did not have any fear when xe climbed up to the airplane, because Spock is waiting for xem. Currentlly sitting and waiting for Jim. 

 

"Welcome aboard." The flight attendant smiles

 

"Thank you, lardie." Jim nods

 

"Can I help you with the seat?" the flight attendant offers 

 

Before Jim can say anything, Spock immediatelly stands and said "No need. I will handle xem." Xe says with a non-glaring expression. 

 

"Reminds me of my cat. Keeps hovering and won't let anyone touches xeir mate." Isma whispers 

 

"I know." Micha nods

 

Jim then took the seat near the window, and then Spock took the seat besides xem. 

 

"Thank you Spock." 

 

"Hmm?"

 

"For everything."

 

"That what friends do."

 

"Yeah. You are a great friend to me."

 

"As do you."

 

"That means a lot to me." 

 

 "Do not mention it." 

 

When Jim and the other humans sleep, Spock look at Jim.

_I will make the rest of your life happy._

 

Because that what friends (for life) do...

 

 

 

 

00000

 

Bonus (in this chapter)

 

The lanterns fly away floating in the sky, they passed through the cloud carried by the wind. The glow seems to fuel their spirits towrds their destined place. 

 

But most of you don't know, there is a peculiar place that all lanterns comes and reside a while.  

 

That place just happen to be where Winona Kirk love to go and admire the view. 

 

"Goerge! Sam! Come take a look at the lanterns that flies to me!" Winona called xem as xe caught one of the lanterns. Xe has a habit of keeping the lanterns xe loves a little bit longer. The lanterns xe love are bizzare and peculiar, but has one thing common, they all remind xem of Jim. Xe hopes one of them is from Jim. 

 Xe was exclaiming excitedly, not caring that Goerge and Sam prefers some peace. 

"Zaza....what is it now?" Sam proceed to go near Winona

"The lanterns! It flies to me! One of them must be from Jimmy!"

"Yes, I think that is probable." Goerge says happilly as xe appeared. 

"Just like the hundreds of lantern that have come every year." Sam says flatly.

"Dont be such a cynic Sam! You love lanterns."

"That was when I was young. Now I got Aurel and Peter with me. I am old now."

"Oh, wish we could see how Jimmy grow , though." Winona says a bit saddened

"I am sure xe has grown well." Goerge says "Frank can handle xem."

"But still..." Winona says

"Let's not dwell on it so much. Why dont we just see those lanterns,eh?" 

"Oh yes, I was just about to show you this peculiar one. When the wind blows through it, I can here all of three of us was called."

"Let me...Oh,you are right."

"Sammy, come and try it."

Sam was so suprised xe can only whispers "Maybe it is..."

"And the peculiar thing, this lantern has another attach to it...this one doesn't call on any names, it just mutters something"

"May we live long and prosper together, T'hy'la." Goerge says 

"What's a T'hy'la?" Sam says

"I don't know...but something tells me it is a good thing." heard from Winona

"I am sure it is." Goerge agrees.

 

They let the lanterns flies away, as the lanterns have finished their duty. 

 

"We better head back, can't stay too long here."

As Winona and Goeroge leave, Sam still lingers and look to where the lantern has been. 

 

 _Sorry about all those years, Jimmy. Please find a way to meet us soon. We really miss you._  

 

Sam then follows Winona and Goerge. Disappearing to the place where they reside. 

 

 

00000

 

"Nggh...Zazas..Sam...Wait for me.."

 

"Ssshhh.." 

 

"Don't ...leave." 

 

_I won't leave you. But will you leave me?_

 

"No."

 

_I'll take that as a promise, for now at least..._

"I'm here for you."

 

Then all was quiet again on the plane. 

 

000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to every Spirk massage fic ever created.  
> 


End file.
